Friends and danger
by I. M. Rally
Summary: Aggie was a human from her homeworld, and she visited a world where Danger Mouse lived, and takes her form as a mouse. Danger Mouse go bonkers around her, but he kept it a secret. Aggie joined in Danger Mouse and Penfold's mission as DM's another new sidekick.
1. My OC detail

**My OC detail**

Name: Agatha Mondejar Galido

Nickname: Aggie, Ags

Species: Human (Homeworld)  
White Mouse (transformed)

Nationaltity: Filipino

Gender: Female

Personality: Kind, happy, cheerful, moody, angry (sometimes), insane (sometimes), loyal, childish, easily gets crazy, supportive, helpful, smart, serious (sometimes)

Likes: Friends, music, parties, party cannon, missions, actions, fighting evil, flying, fun

Dislikes: Villains, fighting with friends, failing her friend, losing her friends, calling her beautiful and lady, selfies (at times)

Eye color: dark brown

Hair color: Black

Hair style: straight

Fur color: White

Clothes: Plain white dress

Additional physical appearance: Fairy wings (traits from her paternal great-grandfather)

Powers: Flight, Laser eye beam, telekinesis, magic, force shield

Abilities: Hand-to-hand combat

Weapons: White lightsaber, party cannon, magnifying glass (as a detective)

Relationships:  
Danger Mouse (Dimensional best friend/secret admirer)  
Penfold (Dimensional best friend)  
Professor Squawkencluck (Dimensional friend)  
Colonel K (Dimensional friend)  
Red _from Angry Birds movie_ (boyfriend)  
Imaginary teams (team/dimensional friends/family)

* * *

 **Red belongs to Angry Birds, and the I teams' descriptions are in my profile. Check it out!**


	2. New mouse in town

**Author's note: This is my first Danger Mouse fanfic, and I hope this is a good story. It's mixed with humor, action, slight of romance, and friendship. Enjoy!**

* * *

One night, a green portal opened in thin air, and entered a female white mouse with a pair wings on her back, who carried two luggage. Her name was Agatha aka Aggie. She came into this world for a vacation, and spread love and friendship, which it was her main job. She was about to look for a hotel or apartment to stay, but she heard a struggling scream, just nearby. She saw a white mouse with an eye patch and a hamster were tied in mechanical arms tightly, and tried to struggle free.

Then, the narrator spoke, "Is this the end of our heroes as we know it? Or is there still hope as the newbie thinks of a way to help…"

"Wait! Who are you?" Aggie asked.

"I'm the narrator, and I'm narrating this episode."

"But why are you interrupting my thinking?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were just starring our heroes on their way to their doom."

"What am I, a helpless citizen?! I'm still thinking of a plan to save them. And they're heroes? Hmm, then why are they…"

"Do you want to help them or what?!" The narrator interrupted her thinking again.

"Alright, I'll do it!" Aggie took a out her white lightsaber from her belt, "Just don't distract me, okay?"

Danger Mouse and Penfold were still struggling from Baron Silas von Greenback's new mechanical arms of the Frog's Head Flyer.

"Now, Danger Mouse, I like you and your friend to test my new circular blades of my aircraft." Greenback chuckled evilly as he pushed a button to activate the circular blades above DM and Penfold. "And because I improved my aircraft, it was completely Danger Mouse-proof. You two can't break free, and I can finally destroy you!"

When the blade are getting closer to the two heroes, Penfold squeaked in panic. "Eck! Chief, do something!"

"Don't worry, Penfold, I have a plan." Danger Mouse said, but there was something, as fast as lightning, cut the mechanical arms that they were tied into, and freed the two heroes as they fell safely to the ground.

"Well done, Chief!" Penfold cheered.

"Actually, Penfold, it wasn't me." DM shrugged.

The two watched a flash of white laser cutting the mechanical arms and circular blades of Greenback's aircraft. Greenback and Stiletto can't balanced themselves because of the white flash cutting the arms,

"Curse you, Danger Mouse!" Greenback snarled. "I shall have my revenge for ruining my aircraft! I paid so much money for these!"

"It wasn't me, Baron. Honest!" Danger Mouse shouted.

"If you didn't do it, then who did?"

"Uh…, Barone," Stiletto intervened, "Have you ever seen a white mouse with wings before?"

"Because I don't belong here!" The winged white mouse yelled as she lifted the leg of the aircraft, span it around and around, and threw it in air, making Greenback, Stiletto, and Nero screamed in agony.

Danger Mouse and Penfold were amazed by that winged white mouse ability and power of throwing Greenback's aircraft.

When she landed on the ground, in front of DM and Penfold. Aggie faced the two, and said her greetings. "Hello, gentlemen. I hope I don't disappoint you guys for intervening in your 'mission'. I just wanted to help."

Penfold just smiled with appreciation, and Danger Mouse… he was surprised by the looks of this female white mouse. His eye locked onto her as she waved her long black hair, and her smile made her beautiful. DM's cheeks turned red and almost began to drool.

"Ba… ba… ba… ba..." DM still can't get his eye off the newbie.

"Chief? _Chief?!_ "Penfold tried to get Danger Mouse's attention, but he's still stuck on a lovestruck. The hamster shrugged as he introduced himself to the newbie, "Hello, I'm Penfold."

"I'm Agatha. Call me Aggie." Aggie shook hand with the hamster.

"Aggie, I would like you to meet the best secret agent ever, Danger Mouse."

"Hi, Danger Mouse." Aggie extended her arm to him for a handshake, "It's really nice to meet you."

But Danger Mouse couldn't respond as he kept on staring at Aggie, "Ba… ba… ba…"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

DM snapped himself back to reality as he shakes his head, "Uh, yes. Yes, it's very nice to meet you too, ma'am." He shook his hand to her. "And we don't feel disappointed that you intervened our mission. Thank you for saving me and my sidekick here. How can we ever repay you?"

"Well, I just came here from my homeworld for a vacation, and I need a place to stay." She showed the boys her two luggage.

"You can stay with us." Penfold said.

"What?!" DM and Aggie said at the same time.

"Come on, Chief. This is the only thing we can repay her. She saved us after all" Penfold said to Danger Mouse, then turned to Aggie. "And you said you came from your homeworld. That means, you came from another dimension!"

"Exactly. Well, worlds and dimensions are almost the same, so yeah. And there are more worlds and dimensions around the universe." Aggie explained.

"That explains the wings." DM mentioned about her wings.

"And your glowing white sword." Penfold added.

"Yeah, I was born with these, and that white glowing sword, that was a lightsaber. I was trained of using it. So, is it okay to stay with you guys?"

"No problem. No problem at all. Let me carry them for you." Danger Mouse blushed as he took Aggie's luggage, and threw them in his car, "Hop in! If you really came from another world, let's take you to Professor Squawkencluck for a little experiment."

"Chief!" Penfold shouted in embarrassment.

"No, It's okay." Aggie said. "It happens to me sometimes, and sure, it'll be fun."

The threesome hopped in the car, and DM started flying the car.

* * *

While Aggie put her headphones on, it was Danger Mouse's chance to talk to Penfold about her. "What do you think Aggie, Penfold?"

"Well, she's kinda pretty, Chief." He replied. "I'd never seen her before, nor a mouse with wings."

"But what do you think about this; a girl like her, and a guy like me?"

Penfold paused for a while, then said, "I don't know, Chief. She's quite of attractive. What if she already have a…"

"Penfold, I never said I have a crush on her… Well, just now, but it's just a secret. I'm not sure if she's available."

"I'm just only saying that we don't know if she already had a boyfriend."

"That's what I just said."

* * *

In the HQ, Aggie was taken in Professor Squawkencluck's lab to have a few experiments on her, like her wings, weapons, and her DNA.

"Well, what she said is true. Aggie belongs to another world." Squawkencluck explained. "According to her DNA, she came from a world where there was coexistence of humans."

"Humans?" Danger Mouse was puzzled by the word 'human' as he tried to unpuzzle it. "I kinda heard of it before."

"So, Aggie was a human?!" Penfold was surprised.

"In her true identity, yes." Squawkencluck said. "She also has the power to transform any animal she want. So, when she came here, she took a form of a white mouse, only her wings never hid."

"I needed these wings." Aggie glared at the chicken. "They're part of me. And not only I can transform, I can fight with hand-to-hand combat moves that I trained years ago."

"Oh, really? Well, let me take you to the training room, and we'll see if you're strong enough to defend yourself." The professor smirked.

"Not only I can defend myself, I can defend my friends. I'm the leader of the Imaginary teams or I teams for that matter."

"And you'll take Danger Mouse with you. Just think that he's your friend, and he'll help if you get in trouble."

"Don't worry, Miss Aggie." DM took Aggie's hand like a gentleman, "We'll go easy on a beautiful lady like you."

"Beautiful lady?!" Aggie glared at Danger Mouse as her eyes has little flames in them when she was called 'beautiful' and 'lady', but DM didn't see it since he was blinded by her looks. "On the training room, Danger Mouse."

"Sure!" DM followed Aggie excitingly as they walked in the training room.

When they stood in the middle of the room, Aggie commanded Squawkencluck with evil-like smile, "Alright, Professor. Give me a training that was so aggressive, so dangerous, so professional that I can take with my bare hands!"

"Uh, is it too much for you?" DM was a little worried about her.

Aggie grabbed danger Mouse by his shirt collar, and glared sharply at him. "If this is a challenge, I want a mission that other agents can hardly defeat, and I want more like an action movie, so DO IT, AND DON'T GO EASY ON ME!"

"Alright, alright!" DM wiped the dirt off of his suit, and turned to Squawkencluck, "Professor, grant her her wish."

"I hope this isn't too much for her." The professor hoped as she typed the type of training that Aggie wanted.

The background changed, and revealed the city of London has been burned down by a giant mechanical lizard-like robot that can shoot lasers and spitted fire.

"Now that's aggressive, dangerous, and professional." Aggie commented. "I love it!"

"Are you crazy?! Let me take this!" DM left Aggie on the ground, and jumped on the robot lizard's foot, and punched it with his bare hands, "Come on, you big lizard! You don't scare me."

But the lizard kicked Danger Mouse in the air, but he's still charging on the robot, and got thrown in the air over and over again.

"That's it! Picking on me is one thing, but no one picking up on my friends!" Aggie roared as she flew towards the robot lizard, and punched it on the chin and part of its backbone.

"Wow, she's aggressive." Squawkencluck was amazed by Aggie's moves.

Then, Aggie grabbed the robot's tail, and pinned it down side by side.

"And dangerous." Penfold added.

Next, Aggie used her lightsaber to cut the robot's tail, and legs into pieces.

"And professional!" Squawkencluck and Penfold said at the same time.

In the air, in front of the lizard's face, Aggie took out her party cannon from her back, which its barrel is silver and its tires were like truck tires.

"Is that a party cannon?" The professor pointed.

"What is she doing with it? Partying?" Penfold exclaimed nervously, thinking that a party cannon was a useless weapon.

Aggie aimed for the robot lizard's face, and shouted. "Boxing glove punch!" She pulled the string of her party cannon, and launched a red boxing, followed by colorful confetti, and punched the lizard on the face, which causing it to lose balance, and was about to fell on Danger Mouse.

DM covered himself, but Aggie flew in front of him, and, punched it, only one single punch, shattered the robot into pieces. The pieces also fell out of the training spot as Squawkencluck and Penfold dodged to avoid getting hit by metal.

When the professor switched off the background, Aggie removed all of the rubble that covered Danger Mouse, using her power of telekinesis, and grabbed his collar again, "Don't ever call me 'beautiful' or 'lady' if you want to live."

"O-o-o-okay." DM stammered.

Then, a hologram Colonel K appeared in front of them, "DM, Greenback is after again. He was about to steal all the money in bank, and you and Pelope need to…" Then, he noticed Aggie besides him. Colonel's cheeks turned red, and stammered. "Ba… ba… ba…"

"Uh, Colonel, you were saying?" DM tried to snapped the colonel out of it.

He shakes his head, and said "Right. And who's that beau—" Before Colonel K can finish, Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Professor Squawkencluck shushed him for not calling Aggie a beautiful lady. "Uh, cute girl there?"

"This, Colonel, is Agatha aka Aggie." Danger Mouse introduced. "She's the most aggressive girl ever."

"I came from another world where humans exist." Aggie explained.

"She just came here today." Penfold added. "She saved us from Baron when we almost plunged to our doom

"Well, that's interesting, but enough with the chitty-chat." Colonel K commanded. "You must stop Greenback before it's too late."

"On it, Colonel!" DM saluted as he grabbed Penfold. "Come on, Penfold. To the Danger Car."

"I'll come with you, just in case. I just love missions." Aggie said as she followed DM and Penfold.

* * *

At the bank, Greenback's aircraft sucked all of the money that the bank has.

"Sooner, I'll be rich! Rich I tell you!" Greenback laughed evilly as his pet, Nero, laughed too.

Sooner than soon, Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Aggie arrived in the scene, as Greenback saw them down below.

"Ah, Danger Mouse, so glad you're here." The toad said. "I fixed my aircraft's mechanical arms, and this time, it was cut-proof!" He pushed a button, and revealed six mechanical arms, and two have circular blades.

"Cut-proof?!" Aggie scoffed. "There's no such thing!" She grabbed her lightsaber and jumped, leaving Danger Mouse and Penfold on the ground.

"Should we go too, and help her?" Penfold asked.

"Don't worry, Penfold. Aggie has the guts." Danger Mouse said with a dreamy tone, "She's so pretty when she fights."

When Aggie slashed one of the mechanical arms with her lightsaber, the arm hadn't cut. In fact, it's a hard metal for her lightsaber to be cut. "What the…?" Aggie gasped as she flew around the Frog's Head Flyer and tried to cut all of the arms, but they're too strong for her and her lightsaber to cut. She tried her laser eye beam, but it's still indestructible.

"Ha, ha, ha! When I found out about your weapon and power, I created my mechanical arms to be 10x stronger than the last one." Greenback explained. "So, bye-bye!" He used a remote control to swat Aggie with the mechanical arm in the air, and was about to fell in the river.

"Chief, we have to do something!" Penfold screamed.

"Ah, Penfold, Aggie's too smart to use her wings to fly." DM said in a dreamy tone again.

Unexpectedly, Greenback also swatted Danger Mouse and Penfold to the air, and headed to the river, where they caught up besides Aggie.

"What's wrong with you, Chief?!" The hamster shouted. "You've never been like this before."

"That's because he failed in the training room, earlier!" Aggie exclaimed angrily as she grabbed DM collar again. "Listen here, Danger Mouse. Penfold told me that you're the best secret agent ever. But how can you be the best agent if you just sit there and depend on me?! You failed in the training room when I fight the lizard for you, it doesn't mean you let me do this in real life. I was just new here! Only you and Penfold know about this place, and I don't. I'm only here to spread love and friendship, and you should teach me about this place and your enemies!"

Danger Mouse realized that Penfold and Aggie were right. He can't be the best agent he used to be if he let the newbie take his place. "You two are right. I'll be the one to stop Baron, and you two will help me, because I'm Danger Mouse! I am the best secret agent!"

"That's the spirit, Chief!" Penfold exclaimed happily.

"Only a little help of getting us back up there, please." DM begged for Aggie's help.

"Oh, right." Aggie blushed in embarrassment as she grabbed DM and Penfold in her arms, and flew back to the surface, but only to hide behind a large rock so they won't be seen.

"How can we stop Baron from taking the money if Aggie's lightsaber won't cut the arms." Penfold asked.

"The only way to stop Baron is to get inside his craft, and stop his aircraft." DM eexplained his plan, "But we need some kind of diversion so he won't see us coming."

"Glad you said that, 'cause I have a plan." Aggie said.

"Ha! With Danger Mouse out of the way, I can finally steal all the money… IN THE WORLD!" Greenback laughed, until he saw inflatable versions of Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Aggie were shown, right in front of him. "Stiletto, destroy them!" He shouted as the crow pushed a button that fired missiles at the inflatable heroes.

"Uh, they're inflatable, Barone." Stiletto said. "They're not them."

"Then, where are they?" Greenback snarled in rage.

"Looking for someone, Baron."

Greenback, Stiletto, and Nero turned around and saw Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Aggie, who were already sneaked in, glared at them.

Greenback knew that he was trapped with the best secret agent and his two sidekicks as he said nervously "Um, uh…, should we have a little tea party?"

Without a respond, Danger Mouse grabbed Greenback's collar, Penfold grabbed Stiletto, and Aggie grabbed Nero, and they dragged the villains closer to them.

"Baron, you're under arrest." Danger Mouse announced

"And we don't want any of your stupid tea party." Aggie added.

"Hey, I really want to fight the two of you." Greenback pointed at DM and Penfold, then pointed at Aggie, "But I don't want to fight this beautiful lady."

"I won't call her that if I were you, Baron." DM warned.

"'Cause she's pretty angry right now." Penfold added.

Which it was true, Aggie's growled angrily as her face turned red in anger, and suddenly exploded, literally.

* * *

Moments later, Aggie tied Greenback, Stiletto and Nero with a rope, and she kicked each of their faces, "DON'T… EVER… CALL… ME… BEAUTIFUL OR LADY!"

"Should we call the colonel, Chief?" Penfold asked.

"No need, Penfold." Danger Mouse replied. "We have to let them go. I want to see how Baron's afraid of if Aggie was right on our side for the next mission."

"Ooh, I love that." The hamster agreed.

When the threesome were out of the aircraft, DM closed the door, and told Aggie, "Aggie, would you do the favor?"

"Sure thing, Danger." Aggie saluted as she super-kicked the aircraft, sending it high in the air.

"Wow, that was a great super-kick, Aggie!" Penfold commented.

"Thanks." Aggie said. "Part of the training."

"So, Aggie…" DM started to talk nervously as he blushed and rubbed his neck. "Are planning to leave someday? Because we're going to help you find a hotel or apartment if you don't want to stay with us."

"Are you kidding me?! I love to be with you guys." Aggie group hugged DM and Penfold. "I want having a great time with you. Fighting crimes? Missions? I love it, if you want me to come with you guys."

"Honestly, Aggie, I would like to have two sidekicks to join me in a mission." Danger Mouse winked as Aggie screamed in excitement.

"Alright! I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it!" She screamed. "And I promise, I'll try everything I can to help you."

"Good! Now, let's go home."

"Uh, Chief…" Penfold intervened. "Where's our car?"

They looked at their side, seeing their car was destroyed.

"Good grief." Danger Mouse exclaimed angrily. "Baron must have destroyed it when we nearly fell in the river."

"But how can get home?" The hamster saddened.

"Well, you two are lucky when you have a friend with wings who can fly." Aggie grinned as she carried Danger Mouse and Penfold, and flew on the night sky.

The two boys enjoyed the ride as Aggie did a few tricks while flying and carrying her new friends.

Then, the narrator spoke again, "And so heroes met a newbie, and became one of them. This is triple danger for our heroes. Tune in next time for more Danger Mouse."

"Is that narrator said that all the time? Is he always narrating every episode?" Aggie asked.

"Don't mind him. He does a little spoilers." DM said.

* * *

 **So, just another note, I got that "Ba… ba… ba…" quote from Loud House in the episode, Study Muffin. I hope you like my first chapter so far.**


	3. Pink Dawn

"London." The narrator narrated, showing the city of London. "And on the streets, Londoners go about their Londony business," Then, the scene switched to Danger Mouse's HQ."Unaware that just below their feet lies the top secret lair of Professor Squawkencluck."

Suddenly, the lid of a manhole shook, then opened, revealing Danger Mouse, testing a pair of jet boots.

"I do love a new pair of shoes." Danger Mouse exhaled.

"Me too, chief." Aggie said. She also tested the jet boots too as she was like walking on air. "I don't need to flap my wings anymore."

Penfold did the same thing, but he can't balance himself when he used the jet boots to fly as he wailed in panic.

"Well, it was top secret." The narrator stood corrected.

Danger Mouse lowered himself back in the manhole as the fans pictured him with their cellphones. He safely landed in Professor Squawkencluck's lair. "I'd call that a rather successful test flight, wouldn't you, Penfold?"

Penfold fell on top of Danger Mouse as he replied. "If you say so, chief."

"Uh, you need to practice first before using these boots, Penfold." Aggie was concerned about the hamster's safety, but the boots are still functioning as they lifted Penfold around the lab.

Suddenly, Squawkencluck entered her lab, and gasped when she saw Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Aggie using her invention. "What's the meaning of this?"

DM and Aggie came forward to the professor, and Aggie started to explain. "'This', pronoun, used to describe a specific thing or person close at hand.'"

"For example, This is a fantastic pair of jet boots." Danger Mouse added.

Squawkencluck snapped her fingers as two pairs of mechanical arms took two pairs of jet boots from DM and Aggie, and sprayed them with shoe spray cleaner.

"I know what 'this' _means_ , Aggie." Squawkencluck deadpanned. "No need to explain."

"I just want everybody to know that I'm good in English subject." Aggie explained. "I got really high grades on that."

"I'm trying to keep the lab tidy." The Professor said. "We have a special guest today."

"Who?" Aggie asked.

Then, the door opened and entered a a young female poodle, who wears a pink dress, and golden tiara on top of her purple hair. She also has a pink stuff bear. "Oh, look, Mr Snuggles. Sweets!" She ran towards the candy machine, and pushed a button, taking out a glowing yellow ball that is look like a gum ball.

Squawkencluck screamed as she quickly took the glowing ball from the poodle girl before she almost ate it. "They aren't sweets. They're mini particle fusion bombs." She threw the fusion bomb back in the glass ball.

When Penfold heard this, he slowly spitted the fusion bomb from his mouth, and threw it away to the other side, making the bomb exploded and Penfold whistled sheepishly.

"Hello, Mr. Big Mouse and Ms. Big Mouse with wings."The young poodle shook hands with Danger Mouse and Aggie, then she showed them her teddy bear. "You have to shake Mr. Snuggles' hand too."

"Ah, hello Mr Snuggly." DM shook the teddy bear's hand, but the girl sneaked it away from him.

"Snuggles!" She yelled.

"Dawn won a competition to spend the day in the lab with me." Squawkencluck explained.

"Daddy bought me a squillion entries, to make sure I won." Dawn said as she strolled around the lab. "Let's play!"

"Sorry, Dawn. I don't really play." The Professor said.

"Let's have a tea party." Dawn held a beaker of green potion, but Squawkencluck snatched it away before she drink it.

But when the Professor held it, few drops of the potion spilled, making a few things melt. Then, Dawn fell on a lever, accidentally pushed down, creating a big hole on the ceiling lifting everything up to it, including Penfold.

Aggie jumped to reach Penfold, and grabbed his legs to pull him down. "Don't worry, Penfold, I got ya!" But the hole is too strong to pull Penfold in, unable for Aggie to pull him down.

Squawkencluck quickly pulled the lever to close the hole, bringing the gravity back, and the things, Penfold, and Aggie down. "That was close. I nearly lost him." She sighed in relief. Penfold thought she was talking about him, and he smiled, but Squawkencluck picked a pen, and hugged it. "My favourite pen."

Penfold's smile turned upside down when he realized it was her pen that Squawkencluck was worried about. Aggie patted Penfold's head to make him feel better.

Then, Dawn was now on the container of purple liquid. "Oh, look, Mr Snuggles, a hot tub! We've got one of these in all our houses."

"Not in there!" Squawkencluck warned.

Danger Mouse put on his jet boots, and launched to Dawn to catch her before she almost dived down in the container, but she dropped her tiara and her teddy bear in the process.

"Mr Snuggles!" Dawn cried,

The tiara and the teddy bear fell on the container of purple liquid, and danger Mouse took both of the things out with a claw-stick. "I've got him."

"Let's play shinzies. Me first!" Dawn exclaimed as she kicked Penfold's leg, then kicked Squawkencluck's leg

"That's not a real game." The Professor scolded, the she cleared her throat, and fixed her glasses. "Well, Dawn, it was lovely having you here, but it's time to go."

Now, Dawn started to sob. "But…but…but…" Then, her mood changed to anger, and glared at Squawkencluck. "You said you'd play with me!" When Danger Mouse handed the tiara and the teddy bear to Dawn, she walked towards the door, and glared at DM, Penfold, Aggie, and Squawkencluck. "You'll be sorry. I will have my revenge!"

When the door closed, Squawkencluck started to talk sheepishly, "Well, wasn't she adorable?"

No one respond, until Aggie intervene. "She reminded me of me when I was her age."

"She seemed jolly cross, chief." Penfold told Danger Mouse.

"Don't worry, Penfold. That's the last we'll see of her." DM said.

But, honestly, the four were not sure if that was the last time they'll see Dawn again.

* * *

The next morning, Penfold was holding two plates of eggs and bacon while sitting on danger Mouse, who was doing his one-finger push-ups, and Aggie sitting besides the two boys, eating her favourite chocolate cereal.

"I do love a good workout in the morning, don't you, chief? And do you Aggie?" Penfold told his friends. "I just need to work out what to eat first, bacon or egg?"

"I say you should eat bacon." Aggie recommended. "Eggs are like babies for birds. Poor little things."

"I always find the best way to start a day is a 26-mile-jog,1,000 push-ups and—" Before Danger Mouse can continue, a red alarm flashed around the room. "A colossal worldwide emergency." He jumped out as he dropped Penfold. Luckily, Aggie caught him, causing her to fell on her back.

Danger Mouse stood in the middle of the living room, and Colonel K's hologram appeared with a braded blond hair, make-up, and also his moustache has been braded. "DM! Deadly serious news." "You're trying out a new look?" DM guessed by the looks of his boss.

"I I didn't do this. A little girl did." Colonel K explained as Penfold and Aggie laughed at him. "And you should see what she's done to London!"

* * *

Everything in London, like the Big Ben, and other buildings have turned sparkly pink, decorated with ribbons, flowers, and heart.

Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Aggie flew all over London by using the danger Car.

"AAAHHH!" Aggie screamed when she looked around. "The pink! The accessories! The girly-girl stuff! IT BURNS!" She covered her eyes, not wanting to see any girl stuff anymore.

"What's wrong about pink, Aggie? You're a girl." DM said, then whispered in a dreamy tone. "A pretty one."

"Yeah, but all of my childhood memory of this came back to me! I no longer like pink or other girly stuff anymore! Except for special occasions, but I still don't like pink!" She explained.

"Well, I suppose it's cheerful at least." DM commented the place. "Like some kind of pink dawn."

"I love it when we get the episode title in like that." Penfold said.

The threesome arrived at the fountain with pink water, where Dawn used her laser beam to shoot the danger car, but missed, except Penfold's hair that was turned pink and fluffy.

"My hair!" The hamster screamed, then took out his heart-shaped mirror. "Ooh, I look quite nice."

The Danger car's wings injected in, ejected its four wheels, and ran around the fountain, which Dawn tried to shoot them with her laser eyes.

"Dawn, is that you?" DM started to remember that girl from yesterday.

"There is no Dawn, there is only the Princess!" The Princess giggled in derange

With this chance, Danger Mouse used his eye-patch to picture Dawn and sent it to the Professor to know what's happening to her. "Translating for analysis."

Then, Professor Squawkencluck's hologram appeared. "It's the tiara, Danger Mouse. It must have become supercharged when it fell into that vat of personality-amplifying mind gel. When Dawn put it on, it altered her DNA, transforming her into the all-powerful Princess."

"Eh? How exactly did it do that?" Penfold asked.

"Penfold, shush." Danger Mouse commanded, and turned to the professor "So, all we need to do is take off the tiara and we'll be in the pink."

Dawn flew off to turned things around the world into pink and girlish as Danger Mouse chased her way. But then, moments later, they lose track of the Princess. Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Aggie at the 'Magenta Mansion, where they saw a crocodile, an eagle, and a gorilla were become rubber.

"At least no-one's panicking, chief." Penfold said.

"What has she done to them?" Danger Mouse observed Dawn's victim

* * *

Later, the threesome took the rubber gorilla in Squawkencluck's lab to observe it,

"The longer the Princess wears the tiara, the more powerful she gets." Squawkencluck explained. "She's literally turning people into her own plastic playthings."

"We need something to get us close." Danger Mouse said as he started to think. "I'm thinking… invisibility cloaks or teleportation capsules, or…"

"Or…" Squawkencluck pushed a button, and, in the middle of the lab, revealing some kind of dressing room with pink a sofa, mirrors, makeup kits, dresses, high-heels shoes, and a pink disco ball. "We turn you into princesses!"

"What?!" Danger Mouse and Aggie exclaimed as Aggie fainted.

"Ooh, sequins!" Penfold commented, but Danger Mouse glared at him. Then, changed his mood. "I mean… What?!"

"You're just trying to get me back for all the inventions I've broken." DM glared at the professor.

"It's the only way to get you close enough." Squawkencluck said. "Dressing you up like idiots is just a bonus."

Suddenly, Colonel K's hologram appeared besides Squawkencluck. "For goodness' sake, DM ! The fate of the world is in your hands. Do an amusing makeover montage, and that's an order!"

Of course, Danger Mouse doesn't want to dress as a princess, not even following Squawkencluck's advice, but Colonal K commanded him too, and he must follow. "Professor, make us beautiful."

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" Aggie cried, holding a pillar. "You can't make me! It's one of my biggest fear!"

"Come on, Aggie. You have to." Danger Mouse said as he and Penfold made her let go of the pillar, and carried her.

"NOOOOO! You can't do this to me!" She cried once more. "It's like a naughty and spoiled brat all over again!"

With the Professor's help, she help Danger Mouse find a perfect wig for him, helping Penfold wax his leg, making him scream, and force Aggie to apply makeup on her face. After the dress up, the three are ready as Danger Mouse wore a skyblue dress with red ribbons around the skirt, heart-shaped pink and golden earrings, and a light brown wig, Penfold wore a yellow dress with white flowers around the skirt, brown earrings, and a brown wig, and Aggie wore red dress with white hearts around the skirt, golden round earrings, and a blue wig, but Aggie lose her balance when she walked with high-heels, and stumbled onto Danger Mouse and Penfold.

"Sorry, guys. I lost my feminism when I was 12 years old." Aggie apologized. "I also started my manly attitude when I graduated from Elementary school."

"Being a princess is harder than it looks." Danger Mouse granted from the stumble, and turned to the Professor. "Any tips on playing dress up, Professor?"

"Me? I haven't a clue. Never really been my thing. Why don't you ask Aggie? She's been like that before." Squawkencluck said, but she noticed Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Aggie walked towards her with dresses, wigs, and makeup kit.

"Oh, go on." Danger Mouse insisted her.

"We could really do with the help." Penfold convinced.

"It might even be fun." DM added.

"Just to be fair." Aggie smirked.

"No, get away from me. Nooooo!" Squawkencluck screamed as she tried to get away from the boys and Aggie.

* * *

Somehow, Squawkencluck already wore a purple dress with a purple headband, blonde wig, and slight makeup.

"Don't worry, Professor, I know how you feel." Aggie tried to cheer the Professor up." But you need to do this. Just to be fair. It's part of sacrifice. So, play along."

When they reached the Princess' mansion, which it looks like a pink dollhouse now, Danger Mouse rang the doorbell, and faced the security camera. "Hi, there. Is the Princess home? We've come to… play!"

The gates opened as well as the mansion opened like a doll house, allowing Danger Mouse, Penfold, Aggie and Squawkencluck to enter.

"Remember, we're little girls here to play." Danger Mouse reminded his friends.

"I've never been good at playing, Danger Mouse." Squawkencluck said.

"Call me Princess Cindy. So, what you do for fun?"

"I mix rare chemicals to create compounds, which are unknown to science and—"

"Oh, is that all you played when you're a 5-year-old little girl?" Aggie scoffed.

"Up here!" Dawn giggled as her shadow was seen, waving at the main four.

Danger Mouse, Penfold, Aggie, and Squawkencluck climbed up the stairs, seeing the Princess bouncing on her bed.

"You." She pointed Squawkencluck as she gasped in fear. Dawn narrowed her eyes, and changed into happy mood. " . . are so pretty! Let's play!"

"This is our chance, Professor." DM whispered. "You play with her and we'll sneak up and grab that tiara."

"But I don't know how…" Squawkencluck looked at Dawn, who glared at her, and she smiled nervously at the Princess. "So, er What shall we play?"

"Pat-a-cake!" The Princess exclaimed as she Squawkencluck started to play, which Squawkencluck didn't know how to play.

While they were 'playing', Danger Mouse crawled closer to get that tiara.

Dawn combed Squawkencluck's wig, and showed it with the mirror. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Squawkencluck played along. "Shall I do yours? I never knew playing could be such fun. "Here, take a look."

When Squawkencluck showed Dawn's look with the mirror, the Princess looked at her reflection and saw Danger Mouse behind him, about to snatch the tiara. Dawn flew up, before Danger Mouse jumped onto her. "Get off! It's mine!"

When Squawkencluck got up, her wig fell off of her head, which Dawn recognized her. "Oh! You're that nasty lady who wouldn't play with me!"

Suddenly, a giant Mr. Snuggles appeared, grabbed Danger Mouse, and snuggled him tightly.

"Snuggle him, Mr Snuggles!" The Princess shouted. "Snuggle him until he can snuggle no more!"

Danger Mouse turned to his friends, and told them. "Penfold, Aggie, the tiara!"

Dawn used her pink laser eyes to shoot Penfold and Aggie, but they dodged, which the laser hit the stuff pony that turned big and alive.

"Aaahhhh!" Penfold screamed in fear.

"My little pony?" Aggie was frightened. "It reminds me of Twilight, or is it, Twinkle Sparkle."

Then, the Narrator narrated this scene "Is Danger Mouse doomed to be the Princess' plaything forever? Will the Professor's first play date be her last? But on the plus side doesn't Penfold look fabulous? And is it me or is Aggie having a nervous breakdown?"

In the corner, Aggie _has_ a nervous breakdown, which she rolled on the floor, and stammered. "The pink! The dress! The makeup! The dolls! The horror!"

"Those are nice shoes, Danger Mouse." The Professor compliment.

"Thanks, Professor, but I don't think now is the time." Danger Mouse choked while he still got snuggled.

"And by shoes, I mean _boots_. And by boots, I mean jet boots!"

Danger Mouse finally realized what Squawkencluck means as he activated his jet boots. "Why didn't you say?"

Dawn fired her laser yes on Danger Mouse, but he escaped by jet boots, making the laser shoot at Mr. Snuggles, making him rubber and deflated. "Mr Snuggles? Nnnoooooooooooo!" She cried as she hopped on the purple pony, and flew out of her house while Danger Mouse chased her.

"Want to play chase, do you?" DM said, but the pony farted rainbow at him. "It's like breathing marshmallows." He coughed.

"Naughty pony!" The Princess said as she gave the pony some dried apricots. "Have some more dried apricots."

When the Princess reach the Big Ben, she tried to shoot Danger Mouse, but he dodged, and flew around the Big Ben, trying to avoid the laser.

"Hey, Princess…" DM interrupt the catch scene. "Before you blast me, how about a game of hide and seek?"

"Oh, goody! My favourite." The Princess clapped enthusiastically as she covered her eyes, and started to count. "One magic pony, two magic pony, three magic pony…"

While she was distracted of counting, DM grabbed the ribbon of the Big Ben, and tied Dawn and her pony.

"Coming, ready or not!" When Dawn opened her eys, she realized she was tied up. "Hey! No fair!"

"Sorry, playtime's over. Into the river, foul tiara." Danger Mouse took the tiara, and threw it into to river, making everything return to their normal appearance.

"Nnnnoooooooooo!" Dawn cried. "Phooey."

* * *

Later, Danger Mouse, Penfold, Aggie, and Squawkencluck returned to the HQ

"Looks like all's back to normal." Danger Mouse said.

"Not quite." Squawkencluck crossed her arms, and pointed Penfold as he wore curlers and pink pyjamas

"What do you mean? Oh, my! Just look at these pyjamas. I suppose it's best just to let things be, right?" Penfold smiled sheepishly. "Well, off to bed. Night!"

"You have to admit it, Professor. You enjoyed playing like a little kid." DM said.

"Yeah, it was fun. That's why I still act like a little kid, not to girlish, but a little kid." Aggie explained. "Oh, please. I was just playing that I like playing. I can't believe you bought it, Danger Mouse." Squawkencluck deadpanned.

"Nope, you liked it."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't, Princess Cindy."

"Stop that."

"Shan't."

"And so, the world is saved from a pink dawn. " The Narrator said. "But what other threats lurk in our rainbow universe? A crimson morning? A scarlet tea-time? Whichever it is, we know we'll have a rosy future, as long as we're protected by the world's greatest secret agent, Princess Cindy."

"Don't you start." Danger Mouse glared at the narrator.

"Actually, the name's sounds good on you." Aggie giggled.

* * *

 **This chapter is based on Danger Mouse reboot "Pink Dawn" where my OC was in it. I hope you like this.**


	4. Big Head Awakens

In the dark part of Danger Mouse's HQ, Penfold opened the door, and walked through the halls like a zombie, accidentally broke vases and pictures along the way.

"What vile villainy bestrides our brave battling Brit?" The Narrator started to narrate this story. "What pestiferous punishment has Penfold so pressed? Is he escaping some evil madman's lab?" When Penfold fell down the stairs, he opened the refrigerator to get something to eat. "Or is he just making breakfast?"

When Penfold grabbed a box of milk, Aggie appeared besides him with a tired face. He startled when he saw Aggie, and almost spilled the milk.

"Oh, morning, Aggie." Penfold greeted.

"Hi, Penfold." Aggie replied unenthusiastically.

Then, they heard a loud blender sound, and Penfold accidentally squeezed the box, spilling the milk all over his and Aggie's faces. They turned around and saw Danger Mouse using a blender.

"Morning, Penfold and Aggie." Danger Mouse greeted them. "Ready for another day of death-defying danger and excitement?"

"Let me think. No!" Penfold yelled. "At least not until I've had my bowl of honey crumbs. And there's no milk!"

"Yeah, and I'm going to make pancakes with that milk!" Aggie yelled too.

Suddenly, a fat guy in disguise gave Penfold a bottle of milk with a timer on the middle.

"Oh, thank you." Penfold thanked with pleasure as the fat disguise ran away.

Danger Mouse narrowed his eyes, and noticed the timer around that milk. He jumped and snatched the bottle from Penfold, "Sorry, Penfold. I think this milk might be about to go off."

Danger Mouse chased the intruder through the halls as it threw milk bombs at him. DM dodged at the milk bombs and jams. The intruder threw two jams at DM, making its way out, hopped on the milk van, and drove away slowly. The intruder removed his disguise, revealed to be Pandaminion as part of his mission. To his surprise, Danger Mouse threw the milk bomb to the loaded cargo of bottles of milk.

Danger Mouse made it back in the HQ through his open window, and only his two friends glaring at him.

"Oi, where's our milk?" Penfold and Aggie asked in unison as Danger Mouse one-stepped aside to let the wave of milk from the explosion in, and splashed all over Penfold and Aggie.

* * *

Moments later, Danger Mouse grinded his breakfast with a 'metal stick', and Professor Squawkencluck tapped something on her tablet as Colonel K's hologram showed up.

"Dashed bad show that blighter breaking into HQ." A holographic Colonel K took a cup of coffee, and drank it, which it was spilled on the floor, and Penfold slipped on it.

"Sorry, Colonel. I've been searching the security system and I can't find the problem." Squawkencluck explained. "I don't get it. I gave Danger Mouse a brand-new hand-held security alarm wand."

When Danger Mouse pulled the 'metal stick' from his food, it is revealed that it was actually the alarm wand the Squawkencluck was talking about. "Oops." He exclaimed in embarrassment and the device broke into half.

"I spend all my time making the greatest gadgets any secret agent has ever had and you, mouse, always break them!" Squawkencluck yelled at Danger Mouse.

"Nonsense. Name three times that's ever happened." DM made a flashback of the time when Danger Mouse broke some of Squawkencluck's important inventions like a laser guided bug detector that was look like a vase, a high-def surveillance camera fly disguised as a fly, and Hadron Collider that Danger Mouse and Penfold rode on it, making the place exploded. "Alright, name four."

"How come I didn't remember that?" Aggie scratched her head in confused.

"You weren't here yet, Agatha." Squawkencluck reminded. "Those were years ago."

"Just call me, Aggie, Professor." Aggie said. "Agatha is 3-syllable name that makes it long."

Squawkencluck just starred at Aggie in deadpanned, until she continued tapping on her tablet. "Okay, luckily, I've finished a new system that's Danger Mouse-proof." Then, a screen appeared from the ceiling. "It's called HEAD. Headquarters Electronic Assault Defender. I've integrated it with the security systems on all of HQ's buildings, devices and vending machines. I'll just activate the app on my tablet." When she looked around, she hasn't seen her tablet. "Where's my tablet?"

The tablet was now covered with an egg, two strips of bacon, two mushrooms, two sausages, and beans by Danger Mouse, which he thought it was a plate.

Squawkencluck snatched the tablet, and threw the food off of it.

While she yelled at Colonel K, Danger Mouse tossed the bean from his nose, and whispered to Penfold and Aggie. "Perhaps we should get breakfast down at Big Mike's, guys."

"Chief, shouldn't we wait to find out how the new system works?" Penfold asked but Danger Mouse dragged him along with him.

"Ooh, Chief, what kind of food is in that restaurant?! I hope there's dessert!" Aggie squealed excitingly as she followed the mouse and the hamster.

* * *

When the three made it outside, Penfold was complained about his night outfit. "I can't go out in my Giraffe Warriors onesie."

"You are getting a bit old for it." Danger Mouse said.

"No, I mean it's covered in beans." The hamster said as he grabbed DM's trousers. "Here, lend me your trousers."

"No." DM pulled his trousers as Penfold fell on the ground. "I will not! Last time it took three washes just to get the jam stains out."

"Oh, enough with the clothes, guys." Aggie complained. "I'm hungry! I need something to eat! I need food in my stomach."

"Aren't you a little…fat?" DM asked.

"Fat?! Me?!" Aggie looked around of herself as she realized she is kind of fat. "Well, I little bit. Why? Got any problem? You want me to be beautiful like what you've been expected?"

"That's what imagine you to be." Said Danger Mouse in a dreamy tone as he imagined Aggie wearing make-up and white sparkling dress.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing!" His thought cloud popped into pieces.

Aggie narrowed her eyes, and glared at the nervous mouse. "I heard that, but not clearly because you were whispering."

"What if you should just forget that and we'll just go back in and…" Before Danger mouse entered, the doors and windows were barred.

"For building entry, type in extremely complex code." The HEAD spoke through the screen code.

"Chief, we didn't get the code from the professor." Penfold said.

"Not to worry. It's just a machine. Nothing I can't handle." DM said.

"Try the colonel's birthday." Penfold suggested as Danger mouse tapped the code, but it was incorrect.

"Trying 'Danger Mouse is awesome'." DM tapped that code, but it was still incorrect.

"Seriously? I have many friends who are awesome than you." Aggie insulted as Penfold snickered and Danger Mouse growled. He continued to tap the codes, until it exploded and broke. "Oh, Chief, I think you broke it." Aggie shouted in panic as she stretched her hair.

"Better go in and tell Squawkencluck." DM pulled the handle of the door to open, but realized it was lockdown. "Oh, right."

Then, another screen of HEAD appeared. "Enemy presence detected."

"Alright. Look here, Big Brain or whatever your name is, it's me, Danger Mouse." DM said.

"Enemy: Danger Mouse detected. Prepare for counter measures." HEAD said as the danger car drove itself towards Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Aggie

"Penfold, Aggie, run!" Danger mouse shouted as he, Penfold, and Aggie made a ran for it.

In the HQ, in her lab, Squawkencluck sat on her chair near the screen, holding a mug and a cookie. "For the first time since I got here, I can relax. Status report, HEAD."

The HEAD appeared on-screen, and sounded the alarm. "Status: Major disaster."

Then, Danger Mouse appeared on-screen, and reported. "Professor, we have the minutest hint of a wafer-thin problem."

"And we're back." Squawkencluck threw her mug away as it broke.

When Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Aggie are on the runaway danger car, Penfold screamed in panic while holding his teddy bear. "I'm not enjoying this!"

Danger Mouse jumped off the car, and used his red handkerchief, like a bullfighting as he's still talking to Squawkencluck through screen. "I was just trying to enter my secret code when old Big Head went bonkers and started attacking us."

"Danger Mouse." Squawkencluck interrupted.

"Yes, Professor."DM replied.

"I'd just like to say you are a terrible secret agent!" She barked loudly.

"Chief, I think she's upset!" Penfold shouted while he was still on the Danger car.

"Well, Professor, some people might think that you aren't a very good gadget-making thingy." DM didn't know what he could describe the Professor as he asked Penfold and Aggie, who were still on a runaway danger car. "What is it she does, Penfold? How about you Aggie? Do you have ideas?"

"Professor, do something!" Aggie yelled off-screen.

Squawkencluck growled as she turned off the screen.

The danger car stopped as Penfold and Aggie were threw in front of Danger Mouse.

"Did she just hang up on you?" Penfold guessed.

"I hung up first." Danger Mouse lied as he noticed the danger car is still after them. He grabbed Penfold and Aggie, and jumped off away from the runaway car.

* * *

Later, Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Aggie hid behind the red telephone box so HEAD wouldn't noticed them they are near.

"Right, Penfold, Aggie, we have to break back into HQ ASAP, otherwise who knows what HEAD will do." DM said.

"LOL and smiley face, Chief." Penfold chuckled.

"We can acronym later. Danger Mouse told him. "Hashtag…"

"CHARGE!" The three heroes shouted as they charged at the door of the HQ.

HEAD blasted a purple electricity at the traffic light and small white and purple human-figures came out of the traffic light, and landed in front of Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Aggie.

"Ah! Aren't they cute?" Penfold laughed.

"I could just squish them." Aggie hugged herself.

Then, the small figures attack DM, Penfold, and Aggie's face. HEAD continued blasting purple electricity at the traffic lights, and more human-figures attack the three. Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Aggie tried to get the small figures off of their faces.

Danger Mouse threw the small figures through the mail slot. Then, he has an idea. "That's it, guys. I know how we can get back inside HQ." But Penfold was still attacked by small human-figures while Aggie threw the small figures away from her.

* * *

Minutes later, three boxes entered through the parcels, revealed to be Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Aggie, who came out of the boxes.

"Mission accomplished." DM exclaimed happily." You see, guys? A machine will never be able to outthink a.."Before he could finish, Danger Mouse, Penfold, and aggie were grabbed by HEAD's mechanical arms, and locked them up in the wall traps, where Squawkencluck, Colonel K, and Colonel K hologram were trap too. Then, DM noticed them. "Ah, there you are, Professor. Colonel K. Colonel K hologram."

"It's only a guess, Chief, but I think we might have been captured." Penfold said.

"Not to worry." Danger Mouse told his hamster friend, then turned to Squawkencluck. "Professor, just turn off old Big Head."

"Ha, ha! Good one!" Aggie laughed."

"Syntax error. Name is not Big Head." HEAD warned angrily.

"I would turn it off except I'm attached to the wall." Squawkencluck said.

"HEAD system compromised by user incompetence and silliness. Engaging total system override." HEAD announced.

"Pff. How bad can that be?" Danger mouse scoffed as Squawkencluck started a silent panic.

HEAD connected itself to the screens of the city, and announced to the citizens. "For citizens' safety, the security of Great Britain is now under the control of Big Head." Then, all of something mechanical, machines, and electronic devices were now under control as they attacked the citizens of London.

Back in the lab, the argument is still on-going as Squawkencluck told Penfold and Aggie. "Penfold, Aggie, tell that mouse that this is all his fault."

"Penfold, Aggie, tell that scientist that if it hadn't been for her faulty machinery." Danger Mouse told them, too.

"My machinery worked perfectly!"

"Yeah, sure. If you like things that break."

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" Penfold shouted angrily. "Oh, I can't take this argument anymore."

"I'll take this from here, Penfold." Aggie volunteered to stop Danger Mouse and Squawkencluck. "I think it's time for me to do my job: Spreading love and friendship around the universe, and in this world. So, listen you two. I have friends like you, guys. Pair of friends. Arguing at each other, blaming at each other, and fighting over their likes, and I'm happy for who they are and what they are doing, but that's not take a while, because I have had of their fight, and this isn't reason why I assigned them in the I teams. I don't want them to fight anymore or that long, so I taught them about this lesson."

"Can you stop there, Aggie? We're trying to save the world here!" Squawkencluck barked out.

"Shush, Professor." Danger Mouse shushed her. "I want to hear this lesson with her lovely voice."

"You want to listen to her because you have a crush on…"

Before she could finish, DM shushed Squawkencluck again, and told Aggie, "Go on, Aggie, continue."

"Thank you?" Aggie was a little confuse, then she cleared her throat, and told his friends a story. "O told my friends to stop fighting, but I can't be with them all the time to make them stop, but I told them that, of course, we have our own differences. That makes us special, that makes us unique, and having so many friends, but we can't fight each other all the time because of that. If there's any problem we have to face, we can't fight over which of you guys has the best idea, skills, and talents. We should work together and combine all our ideas, talents, and skills to solve this. So Chief, you are the greatest secret agent in the world. Professor, you are the greatest gadget scientist in the world. With your gadgets and your skills, Chief, we can overcome any villain in the universe. Just like one of my group if friends… or they are my cousins, actually. They represent the element of Combination. Combining their might and magic, they really defeated those evil doers. So… Can't we just get along and work together… as friends?"

Realizing Aggie was right, Danger Mouse and Squawkencluck looked at each other in guilt and sighed.

"I suppose I could be a bit more careful with them. Maybe even find out how they work." Danger Mouse confessed

"And I suppose I can be a bit more patient and probably take down the Danger Mouse Is Stupid website." Squawkencluck added.

"Yes, you could." DM smiled, then remembered what the Professor just said. "The what?"

"Nothing." The Professor grinned sheepishly, the changed the topic. "We need to get to the Danger Flat and remove the Big Head chip before it spreads worldwide! I have a wall-escape gadget in my hair. If you could…"

Since he can't get his arms off, DM used his foot to get the gadget from Squawkencluck's hair, but he can't reach it.

Aggie grunted at this scene, and said. "Allow me." With her power of telekinesis, she pulled the gadget from Squawkencluck's hair, and threw it to Danger Mouse.

"Got it." He caught the gadget with his tied hand. "I'll just—"

"Listen to the instructions?" Squawkencluck guessed.

"Yes, that." DM said as he is ready to listen to Squawkencluck and pressed the buttons on the gadget.

"Press A, then B, then A again. And then tap the end against the wall." Squawkencluck instructed as DM followed, and they all were set free.

"To the Danger Flat." Danger Mouse stated.

"Unacceptable. Switching to ultra emergency animatronic hyperdrive." HEAD said as it waited for the machine to work. "Come on, start, you stupid thing!" A couple of seconds later, purple lasers from the monitors created a purple ball, composed of ultra energy. "Got it."

"Oh, 'eck!" Penfold exclaimed in horror as he was pulled in a hollow on the ceiling.

The purple ball exploded, surrounding the room with black and purple colors, and the gadgets like blenders, toasters, spoons, and bolts are controlled. "All gadgets… engage." HEAD commanded s all gadgets stick to each other.

* * *

At the Danger Flat, Danger Mouse, Penfold, Aggie, and Squawkencluck were hiding in the circular couch,

"The fiend. She's redecorated." Danger Mouse shouted silently with anger.

"When we get close, you two distract it and I'll remove the chip, okay?" Squawkencluck whispered as Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Aggie nodded.

The foursome are behind the monitor of HEAD. Squawkencluck thumbed-up to Danger Mouse as the signal. Danger mouse thumbed up back as he, Penfold, and Aggie are ready to distract Big Head.

"Oi, Big Head! Yoo-hoo!" DM called as HEAD turned around, and watched DM, Penfold, and Aggie dancing.

While HEAD was distracted, from behind, Squawkencluck tried to get the chip.

"You're too late!" HEAD shouted as its monitor moved before Squawkencluck reached the chip. A mechanical body made from all the gadgets appeared behind Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Aggie. The body reach for the HEAD's monitor, and placed it on top. "I can walk, just like a real girl! Um, that is, engage eradication sequence."

Then, the narrator interrupted with a huge red question mark in the screen. "Is this the end for our heroes? I hope so, because I have an audition in a few minutes, so if someone could let me know what happens."

"I suppose this is where you tell me I'm a dim-witted, imbecilic mutton head." Danger Mouse told Squawkencluck as the three move backwards.

"That's exactly what you are," Squawkencluck yelled. "…but never has this country needed one more."

"You're welcome, I think."

"Danger Mouse, I want you to start misusing those gadgets. Do it like the world depends on it, because it does."

Danger Mouse charged for the robot as she jumped on the HEAD's monitor, and tapped all the buttons, making the other parts of the robot fell apart, and lastly, the chip, and broke into pices. Danger Mouse jumped off Big Head, and hid in the circular couch with his friends.

"How embarrassing." Those are the last words HEAD would say before it exploded.

For their victory, Danger Mouse and Squawkencluck shared a hug, until they let go at each other and blushed. Then, they heard a sudden clap from Aggie.

"You've learned so fast about your first friendship lesson. I'm very proud." She smiled.

When Penfold hugged his little teddy bear, the monitor with HEAD's picture of it landed in front of him. Everyone gasped at this, feared that Big Head is still active, until the screen changed to a website called 'Welcome to Danger Mouse is stupid' with a picture of Danger Mouse's head with a party hat on a horse's body.

" _Welcome to dangermouseisstupid. dumdum."_

Squawkencluck quickly threw the mechanical claw on the monitor to shut it off before Danger Mouse could see it whole as she chuckled sheepishly and Aggie snickered as she covered her mouth.

* * *

The next day, Danger Mouse, Penfold, Aggie, Squawkencluck, and Colonel K were at the kitchen, having their breakfast.

"And so with Big Head defeated and me not passing the audition, even though I clearly deserve the part, peace breaks out and Professor Squawkencluck and Danger Mouse are BFFs forever." The narrator said.

Aggie paced around while eating her cereal, holding the bowl using her telekinesis while holding a scroll of friendship lesson with her hand. "Well, Chief, Professor, since you did a great job on your first friendship lesson, which it was lesson number 1, you, including you, Penfold, and also you, Colonel K, will learned a few friendship lessons sooner, but, right now, we'll just enjoy ourselves." She said as she rolled the scroll of tons of friendship lessons in it.

"You're absolutely right, Aggie!" Danger Mouse exclaimed. "And the Professor and I would like to say 'Thank you' for teaching us about combining our talents and working together."

"You've kind of a pretty good teacher." Squawkencluck added.

"Oh, that was nothing." Aggie blushed. "it's just my job to spread love and friendship."

"And I think you've done a good job." Colonel said.

"Thank you." The winged white mouse bowed of appreciation.

"Odd. This indicates the presence of Big Head." Squawkencluck said as she noticed the toaster floated itself with purple glow.

Danger Mouse snatched Squawkencluck's tablet from her, and smashed the toaster with it. "Toast is off, I'm afraid."

"Colonel, he's done it again!" Squawkencluck.

"Yesterday you were all, 'Misuse all the gadgets like the world depends on it.' Danger mouse mocked at what the Professor said

"It's like working with a bunch of toddlers! All you need is nappies."

"You said I could misuse all the gadgets."

Penfold was about to take the box of cereal, but Squawkencluck shook it as the cereal flew around, and landed on Penfold's head. Penfold poured himself with milk, took the spoon, and reached the cereal on his head to eat it.

Aggie just watched DM and Squawkencluck fighting while holding the scroll. "Well, when they learned about that friendship lesson yesterday, doesn't mean they can make peace with each other forever. Sometimes, there was a balance between friends. Some can work together, some can fight, so means, I love my friends for who they are. No matter what they do to each other."

"Join us next time for more…" The narrator tried to end the show, but he still heard arguing voices from the HQ. "Will you lot keep it down, please? I'm trying to end the show. Oh, why do I bother?"

"Wait, wait!" Squawkencluck stopped as the scene returned in the HQ. "I sensed there's another tablet in here. I must borrowed it."

Everyone heard a game sound coming from somewhere. They turned around and saw Aggie, holding her unrolled scroll, but behind it, she was playing with her own tablet. She felt that everyone starred at her, and turned around.

"Aggie, can I borrow your tablet please?" Squawkencluck begged, but Aggie turned her face into an angry mood as it is unseen that she punched Squawkencluck through the room to her lab. "Wow, Danger Mouse was right!" She grunted. "She is… kinda… stronger."

"No one's gonna touch my tablet but me!" Aggie shouted as she held her tablet tight. She turned around, and saw Danger mouse, Penfold, and Colonel K staring at her. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

"Nothing, Aggie, just nothing." Danger Mouse stammered.

"So much for a friendship lesson, Chief." Penfold said. "I've got all milk up me nose now."


End file.
